Many devices and systems allow a scene to be captured by generating image and/or video data of the scene. For example, a camera can be used to capture images of a scene for recreational use, for professional photography, for surveillance, among other applications. The image data from image capture devices and systems can be captured and output for processing and/or consumption.
A common optical phenomenon in photography is lens flare. From an aesthetic point of view, lens flares are often considered an undesirable artifact. Lens flares are caused by unintentional reflections and scattering of light from the surface of a camera lens or multiple lenses in a camera hardware structure. From a computer vision perspective, lens flares can interfere with many operations, such as image alignment, image stitching, object tracking, feature detection, among others. In 360-degree dual fisheye camera systems, stitching becomes a problem with undesirable discontinuity at the image seam line. For example, the lens flare in one of the fisheye images may not look like the lens flare in the other fisheye image.